There are many types of tools for drilling a borehole into an earth formation or for characterizing the formation by performing measurements from the borehole. These tools are typically disposed at the distal end of a drill tubular that is used to drill the borehole with a rotating drill bit. The arrangement of the downhole tools is generally referred to as a bottomhole assembly (BHA). While the borehole is being drilled, the tools in the BHA may be subjected to severe vibration as the drill bit interacts with the hard rock formations. One type of vibration that occurs from this type of interaction is tangential vibration, which is also referred to as high frequency torsional oscillation. High frequency torsional oscillation is different from stick-slip vibration, which typically occurs at the first torsional natural frequency of the drilling system and is usually lower than one hertz. Unfortunately, high frequency torsional oscillation can lead to premature failures of BHA components. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if a method for producing a BHA could be developed that reduces the high frequency torsional oscillations experienced by BHA components.